Secret Family
by Lyndy
Summary: Lucas has a secret that he never told Nathan. x-over
1. Secrets

Secret Family  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest or Pretender.  
  
Authors Note: Takes place first season SeaQuest. After Pretender 2001 but well in the future.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
"THE BOY MUST NEVER FIND OUT! HE HAS CAUSED US ENOUGH TROUBLE IN THE PAST! WHAT THE HELL WAS RAINES TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH WITH HIM ANYWAYS!"  
  
Lyle was outraged. The late Raines' and Wolenczacks' project was getting out of hand. He had threatened to hand over secret documentation of the Centres' misdeeds if he didn't get his own way and stay on the SeaQuest, after Lawrence found out that his father was among the crew. What they didn't know was that he already knew about this, and he was just about to discover somebody else who would become very important to himself, and his father.  
  
"Revenge" Lawrence replied in an even tone. "His father and Raines were once good friends, until he found out that Raines had planned to use his oldest son in one of his insane experiments. He then cut off all contact with Raines and tried to put him in jail, but as you know all evidence... vanished. Raines wanting revenge, then started his project with my help. He planned to use the boy against his father by brainwashing him to kill his father. After Raines died though, I just used the boy in a more beneficial way. Luckily though, he never told his father about himself."  
  
Lyle sat down while rubbing the tension out of his face. Lawrence, having been on the other end of his many tirades, knew better than to disturb him at such a pivotal moment. Lyle seemed to calm down by the time he looked back up at the screen.   
  
"Just make sure that Lucas never finds out about his own son, or so help me god Lawrence, you will regret it."   
  
What Lawrence and Lyle didn't know was that a third party was observing this exchange. A very angry 15 year old computer hacker. 


	2. Discoveries

Chapter 1

SeaQuest

Lucas was sitting at his computer desk seething in anger as he listened to the display on the computer. 

"Just make sure that Lucas never finds out about his own son, or so help me god Lawrence, you will regret it."

A son, he had a son and that bastard Lawrence was trying to keep it from him. After the hell he put him through with his experiments, there is no way that he will do it to his child. 

Lucas sat there thinking about all the times that he had been a human lab rat or of all the times he was black and blue with bruises and broken bones. That was until Lawrence got tired of him and sent him away.

Lucas started pacing around his room, all the while thinking about his own life and parents.

When Lucas was younger he had constantly been told by Lawrence and his wife Cynthia, that his own parents didn't want him. One day he decided he had, had enough and broke into Lawrences computer system where he discovered the truth. They had never even known about him. Raines had arranged for a one of his doctors to gain access to his parents files and DNA. From that day on their taunting never bothered him as much, and when he got to see his dad for the first time, Lucas was thrilled. But no matter how happy he was to see his father he never told him the truth because it would just open up old wounds.

Lucas came out of his daze when he heard a loud knock at his door and Captain Nathan Bridger stepped in.

Nathan took a good look at Lucas' ragged features and asked "Kiddo, when was the last time you ate or slept? Kristin is beginning to worry about you."

"The last time I slept was about 24 hours ago and you can tell Kristin I'll be in the mess hall in 5 minutes." 

Nathan laughed "That's all the time you get, if you aren't up and about by then..." Leaving the sentence unfinished, Nathan turned around but before leaving added "I love you kiddo."

Lucas waited for the door to close before whispering "I love you too...Dad."

________________________________________________________________________

Should I continue this story or not?


End file.
